


We Found Love Right Where We Are

by emmablackery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless fluff bc i've had thinking out loud stuck in my head forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> so. i got super feelsy listening to thinking out loud by ed sheeran. enjoy this. pls.
> 
> follow me on tumblr! purplehairhowell.tumblr.com
> 
> always accepting prompts!
> 
> title from thinking out loud by ed sheeran

Dan was in the kitchen when he heard Phil call for him from his bedroom. Thinking there was an emergency, he dropped what he was doing to go see what Phil was calling him for. When he got into the bedroom, the lights were dim, the only type of light was from the ceiling lights Phil had hung up. There was a tiny stereo set up on his dresser.

Then there was Phil, dressed up in a button-down shirt, black blazer, and black trousers with shiny black shoes. Dan’s heart leapt up into his throat at the sight. It was utterly breath-taking and he was so in love.

“Phil? What is this?” Dan asked, smile forming on his lips.

“What? I can’t be romantic towards my boyfriend?” Phil teased, grin plastered on his face.

Phil looked amazing, and Dan couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. Dan smiled softly as he took cautious steps towards his well-dressed boyfriend.

As he stepped closer, he saw the way Phil was looking at him. His heart was beating erratically, Phil looked at him with this love-struck look. Meant only for him, and it made him want to just fall into Phil’s arms and stay there forever. Dan thinks he could be content with that.

“I’m so underdressed,” Dan stressed, “ I should go change into something more appropriate.”

Phil stopped him with a grab of the hand, and small smile. “You’re gorgeous, no need to change. Just dance with me, yeah?” Phil proposed, his grip on Dan’s hand tightening a little bit.

Dan’s breath went right out of his lungs, and he could only nod. Phil smiled as he let go of his hand, and walked towards his small stereo and pressing play on it. The familiar first chord started playing and Dan let out a breathy laugh.

“Ed Sheeran?” Dan asked, as he walked over to his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around his neck.

Phil only grinned as he started softly singing the lyrics into Dan’s ear.

“ _And darling I, will be loving you ‘til we’re 70, and baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_ ,”

Phil started to sway them back and forth, foreheads touching gently as he looked into Dan’s brown eyes that he loved so much.

“ _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand_ ,”

Dan took a breath in as he tried to keep up with all that was going on. His heart over-stimulated with love and fond and adoration. He couldn’t quite understand how he could manage to fall deeper in love with Phil than he already was. All Dan could really do was try to get closer to Phil in any way he could.

Dan thought about the way he felt about Phil when he met him at the train station five years ago. About how when Phil brought him in for a tight hug, that he realized Phil was home for him. Where he felt safe, and he could stay forever. A simple touch of his hand as Phil smiled at him and whispered, “you’re actually real,” was all it took for Dan to be head over heels already with Phil Lester.

“ _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am, so honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ ,”

Phil was still softly singing to him, Dan wasn’t even paying attention to Ed Sheeran’s pure silky voice anymore. All he could feel and think was Phil. Dan couldn’t get enough Phil. He wanted him to be his forever and he’s all he wants in life.

“ _Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud_ ,”

Dan let his head fall onto Phil’s shoulder as they sway back and forth, just soaking in the moments they had together. Dan couldn’t help but thank his lucky stars that Phil actually noticed him and thought he was cool enough to talk to.

“ _Maybe we found love right where we are_.”

Dan didn’t even notice the song was finished until Phil softly sung the final note. Phil might not have been the best singer there was, but Dan always loved when Phil sung to him. Dan knew Phil was shy about it, but he cherished the moments when Phil sung to him. Sometimes, while Dan played the piano.

Phil brought his head back as did Dan. They stared into each other’s eyes as they just soaked each other in, every feature they’ve learned over the past five years of being together. Phil brought his head in as he kissed Dan slowly. All love and adoration was there. Phil put all he felt into the kisses he shared with Dan. Phil truly did love Dan, and he wanted the forever they had ahead together.

The kissed turned deeper, passionate with every movement they had between their lips. Phil asked for permission without words as he slightly licked Dan’s bottom lip to access to his mouth. Dan obliged happily as he opened his mouth slightly and let Phil’s tongue enter his mouth.

Their tongues passing over one another, the taste of each other in their mouths; not really wanting to separate.

Eventually, Phil was the one to pull away and stare into Dan’s eyes. Dan staring back into his boyfriend’s blue eyes with vigor. The love the two had for the other was shown through their stares.

“I love you,” Dan whispered, leaning to place his forehead on Phil’s.

Phil smiled softly. “I love you too, Bear,”

And that’s how their night went, slow dancing in Phil’s bedroom, safely guarded by the other. Love filled in the air. And honestly, Dan wouldn’t want this to be any other way.

 

 

 


End file.
